Just when I see the truth
by Chh.Bee
Summary: Lorsque la team 7 se retrouve, certaines pertes sont irrévocables. On ne voit pas parfois ce qui est juste devant nous. Team 7 / Aucun Spoiler / Juste une petite fin qui aurait pu être probable ;D


**Titre: Just when I see the truth.. **

**Auteure: Ben la même que sur le profil quoi.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama, c'est le dieu enh, alors on lui vole pas ce qui lui appartient x) Cependant, on a bien droit d'apprunter ses joujous quand même, il est pas rencunié ..**

**Note: Non non non, je n'ai pas pété une grosse déprime, j'avais envie d'un truc un peu plus sérieux. D'accord, on s'attend pas à ça quand même XD**

**BONNE LECTURE :)**

* * *

On dit qu'avec le temps, les gens changent que ce soit en bien ou en mal, qu'ils évoluent. Elle était certainement une de celle qui on le plus changée. Elle est devenue toute autre avec ses mouvements envoûtants, sa voix provocatrice, ses courbes conspiratrices. Depuis qu'il est parti elle se démène, elle ensorcelle. Elle a beaucoup grandi et maintenant elle est devenue une femme, de celles que l'on regarde de loin, de celles qu'on ne peut approchées. On se retourne sur son passage, alors que ses jambes élancées si parfaites frôlent le sol, alors que ses hanches incitent. Et lorsqu'elle se retourne vers vous, qu'elle vous offre le privilège de la contempler, vous êtes charmé par ses yeux de biches où ce vert limpide vous aspires et vous narguent, par ce nez droit et ces lèvres juste assez pulpeuses . Vous êtes charmé par ce visage parfait, sans imperfection. Et que dire de ses cheveux ? Encadrant somptueusement son visage, glissant sensuellement sur ses épaules dénudées et d'une couleur ne pouvant que vous éblouir. Oui, elle n'était certainement plus la même. Elle ne parlait plus comme avant, elle vous regardait maintenant de haut de cet air à la fois emplie de méchanceté et de regret. Elle est redoutable, sans pitié. Elle tue de sang froid, accomplie toutes ses missions sans émotions. Sakura Haruno avait bien évoluée depuis le départ de son meilleur ami voilà maintenant cinq ans. Pourtant elle ne faisait qu'espérer, espérer le revoir, de pourvoir le serrer dans ses bras, de rire avec lui.

Tout les deux avaient passés au stade d'Anbu au même moment, à l'âge de seize ans. Avec les années son coéquipier gagnait en maturité, en technique. Tout les deux avaient un but ; devenir suffisamment fort pour _le_ ramener. Pourtant ce n'était pas chose aisée que de vouloir le faire revenir, _lui_ qui avait une vengeance à accomplir. Et maintenant voilà que l'autre la lâchait, comme ça tout bonnement. Il lui avait dit un soir, alors qu'ils étaient assis l'un contre l'autre dans l'appartement du jeune homme. C'était une sorte d'habitude qui s'était créée avec la désertion de leur ami, ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, se tenant par la main; un contact pour se rassurer. Alors il lui avait dit, en jouant tranquillement dans les cheveux de Sakura, que le lendemain matin il partirait. Encore une fois il la laisserait seul, seulement cette fois pour une durée indéterminée, pour devenir encore plus fort, pour _lui_. Elle avait pleurée un peu comme à chaque fois, il allait lui manquer, et ils avaient tout les deux décidés de dormir ensemble cette nuit. Pour un dernier contact, se rassurer une dernière fois. Le matin suivant, Sakura c'était réveillée toute seule et avait encore pleurer. Seulement un tout petit peu, car c'était ses dernières larmes, et puis ensuite, avait agis comme à son habitude. Elle connaissait la maison du blond par cœur. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle décida de changer, d'arrêter de pleurer car elle s'avait qu'il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Elle était devenue la nouvelle Sakura, celle qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, celle qui est intouchable. Le jour même où il partit, elle se peignit les oncles de mains en jaune; pour se souvenir de son sourire qui ne flanchait jamais, même lorsqu'il était faux.

Aujourd'hui encore elle l'attendait devant chez lui. Elle espérait toujours, vainement peut-être qu'elle s'était dite, mais tout de même elle devait le faire. Il pouvait arriver à tout moment, à toutes minutes. Les années d'attentes l'avaient fait maigrir rendant son corps, d'où sa force monstrueuse s'échappait, un peu plus frêle. Elle soupira, tout ça à cause de _lui_. Le précieux qui attirait tout le monde, donnait chaud aux femmes et qui rendait les hommes jaloux. Biensûre, cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'elle ne l'avait revu mais elle l'imaginait toujours se pavanant, détruisant. _Méprisant_. C'était pour _lui_ qu'il était parti, qu'il l'avait laissé et surtout à cause de _lui_ qu'ils n'étaient plus en contactent. Il ne la rassurait plus en lui prenant la main, en lui touchant l'épaule et elle, elle ne pouvait plus le bercer dans la nuit lorsqu'il se rappelait des évènements malheureux, lorsqu'il souffrait en silence.

- Tu m'as manqué.

À peine chuchotées, les paroles s'envolèrent rapidement. Des bras l'enlacèrent tendrement, frôlant ses joues pour essuyer les douces perles qui si perdaient. On l'embrassa sur la tête.

- Je suis rentré.

Elle resta stupéfaite devant ce geste. Depuis quand était-il là ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas senti arriver ? Pas senti la _toucher_ ? Elle se retourna, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés alors que l'effroi et l'étonnement se lisaient dans son regard de princesse. Oui, pourquoi _il_ était revenu ? Pourquoi l'avait-il _touché_ ? Dix ans maintenant qu'elle n'avait eu de nouvelles convenables de _lui_, lui, _Sasuke Uchiwa_. Il avait terriblement grandi, la dépassant de presque deux têtes. Son visage n'était plus aussi fin qu'avant, reflétant les durs événements du passé, ceux qui avaient gravés ses yeux sombres de douleur et d'amertume. Sa stature s'était faite plus imposante, contrôlante, elle s'était forgée au fil d'entraînements intensifs, de coups brutaux. Cependant il était toujours aussi beau avec ses cheveux d'ébène balayant tendrement son front, ses mains d'homme et son regard impénétrable. Il ne portait plus les habits qui le reliaient encore à cet infâme serpent, découvrant son corps sculpté où elle se laissa momentanément prendre, observant soigneusement ses abdominaux si bien dessinés, refaisant le contour parfait de ses pectoraux. Oui il était revenu après tant d'années, pourtant elle ne l'aimait plus; elle le haïssait. Cet homme immonde qui avait entravé son cœur, lacéré ses derniers espoirs. Celui qui lui avait enlever son réconfort. Et elle le frappa, de toute sa force, de toute son amertume. Sasuke n'esquiva aucunement le coup, ne bougea pas quand le poing de la jeune femme se fracassa sur sa joue, lui brisant le nez et la mâchoire. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il se savait coupable d'avoir briser le cœur si fragile de son ancienne coéquipière, la seule femme qu'il avait laissé l'approcher, la seule qu'il avait protéger de sa vie. Elle avait bien le droit d'exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressentait envers lui en retour de ses actes pathétiques.

- Uchiwa, je te hais.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle lui dit, alors que ses yeux chargés de souffrances lui criaient des obscénités, lui révélait tout de que Sakura rêvait de lui dire comme pour le détruire petit à petit, sachant que même si elle utilisait tout son être pour le haïr, il resterait inlassablement toujours plus puissant qu'elle. Mais maintenant elle était forte, jamais plus il ne l'abattrait avec pour seule arme son regard méprisant et ses paroles amères. Puisque maintenant elle était au dessus de lui, au dessus du rang que son nom inspirait. Pourtant les larmes menaçaient de tomber pour marquer ses joues de pêche de leur passage. Elle ne voulait plus pleurer, pas pour lui, pas pour cet _homme_. Alors que lui, il la regardait longuement, s'imprégnant de son odeur de fleur de printemps, de la beauté de son regard submergé par les pleures. Son corps frêle d'avoir tant combattu les chimères du passé ne lui demandait que de la réconforter mais il n'en possédait pas le droit. Il avait failli à son devoir de guerrier, il avait outrepassé la limite de l'acceptable et il s'en mordait les doigts à présent. Il n'avait plus sa place dans son cœur de femme, fortifié par un mur qui lui était infranchissable. Sasuke osa cependant, tendant lentement la main vers sa tête pour y passé ses doigts, comme pour essayer de ce faire pardonner.

- Ne me touche pas.

Il stoppa son geste. Il avait seulement peut-être trop espéré pour que Dieu lui accorde son vœu, il avait peut-être trop demandé. Il était devenu possessif, mais d'autres l'étaient plus que lui. Jamais plus il n'aurait droit à une place dans son cœur, d'autres lui avait prise.

- Tu es peut-être revenu mais je te hais, de tout mon cœur. De toute mon âme.

- Je le sais.

Ils n'avaient rien à ce dire, cela se voyait. Alors pourquoi avait-il eu l'audace de revenir ? Tout simplement parce que le seul lien qui les unissait encore quelque peu le lui avait demandé. Peut-être qu'il s'était fait trop d'idées en franchissant le vaste portail, peut-être avait-il naïvement cru qu'elle se jetterait dans ses bras comme à une lointaine époque, celle où ils étaient encore unis ? Le lien avait seulement été trop faible pour se rattacher encore à lui.

- Je suis désolé.

En silence ils se rendirent au bureau de l'Hokage; cette femme tellement puissante, celle qui les avait sauvé autant leur corps que leur âme. Celle qui dirigeait, tuait, donnait la vie. Une autre des personnes touchées par la lumière de leur coéquipier. Elle criait plus fort que les autres mais quand il était là, tout son amour pour lui se reflétait dans ses yeux d'ambre, le protégeant soigneusement, aimablement. Elle ne pouvait passé un instant sans penser à lui, cet être de lumière qui l'avait protégé, qui avait su touché son cœur après plusieurs années de souffrances alors que tout ses aimés étaient morts, morts pour un même but. Elle l'avait vu grandir, grandir dans l'âme, grandir de corps et grandir d'amour. Un amour si fort, si touchant. Un amour qu'il n'avait pu avoir durant son enfance, le rendant si fort, tellement fort que même dans les siècles suivant sa mort, on se remémorerait son nom. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la porte de l'Hokage et attendirent. Nul besoin de tocquer, ils savaient qu'elle les avait senti arrivé. Alors elle leur dit d'entrer.

- Sakura, Uchiwa.

Ils ne répondirent rien, attendant le reste, les reproches. Pourtant rien ne se passa, seulement un silence pesant qui vous fait sentir atrocement mal comme si tous les malheurs du monde vous étaient reprochés. Alors il s'abaissa, déposant ses genoux au sol et offrant l'honneur de voir sa tête s'affaissée. Sakura ne bougea pas, l'Hokage tiqua. Uchiwa demandait le pardon, un pardon pratiquement impossible pour les gens qui l'entouraient. C'était lui qui avait déserté, lui qui avait tué, lui qui ne comprenait rien. On ne pouvait lui accorder. Plus d'un étaient partis pour cet homme alors qu'il ne le méritait pas mais on avait suivit un _ange_. Un ange qui croyait en sa bonté, qui voulait qu'il soit aimé par tout le monde pour que plus jamais personne ne soit comme lui-même. Hué, agressé, _rejeté_.

- Pardon.

Alors elle s'était retournée. Elle l'avait vu, suppliant, pleurant pour un ange qui avait voulu le sauver. Demandant un pardon trop lointain pour lui être accessible. Ses lèvres et son corps d'homme tremblaient alors que ses yeux laissaient échapper quelques sanglots. Elle aurait voulu le frapper pour être aussi faible car maintenant c'était son tour. Sakura ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. Elle battit des cils, éclipsant ses larmes et évaporant sa rage de le détruire comme il les avait tous détruit. Se fut l'Hokage qui réagit la première, se levant calmement pour contour son humble bureau alors que toutes les idées péjoratives qui lui envahissaient l'esprit ne lui dictaient que de le tuer.

-Tu es un traître Uchiwa.  
- Pardon.

Il aurait voulu s'enfuir mais il lui restait tout de même un peu de fierté. La fierté que lui inspirait son coéquipier, la seule qui lui restait, la seule qu'il pouvait se permettre. Il était pitoyable. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il n'avait aucun droit de se venter de l'ange qui avait voulu le sauver. Il avait été trop bête pour comprendre que c'était terminé, que toute cette histoire n'en valait plus la peine.

- Je... Naruto, il.  
- TAIS-TOI.

Sakura avait criée. Elle était horriblement dégoûtée; comment osait-il encore prononcer son nom ? Lui, l'homme immonde qui lui avait arraché sans pitié le seul trésor qui comptait encore à ses yeux. Cet ange blond, infiniment tendre qui avait apporter une once d'espoir. C'était peut-être horrible de sa part mais elle se donnait le droit d'être _égoïste_, de ne le vouloir seulement pour elle car Sasuke ne le méritait pas. Elle avait longtemps espéré que tout redevienne au temps où leur relation éphémère perdurait, où son seul sourire suffisait à raviver les cœurs.

- Sakura, laisse le parler.

Fermant les poings, elle se tut. Alors il commença cette longue histoire, celle où il dévoilait combien il pouvait aimer. Il n'aurait pourtant pas du aimer aussi ardemment...

_Le sol était recouvert d'un âpre liquide vermeil, imprégnant l'air de son odeur de mort. Les corps mutilés, les visages souillés, tout cela il ne le supportait plus mais il devait accomplir sa vengeance. Non celle qui avait forgée son enfance mais plutôt celle qui guidait son avenir. Sasuke devait à tout prix venger son frère, venger son clan, tué le monstre qui avait ordonné d'abattre sa famille, comme si elle n'était que de la simple vermine. Il le détestait, il haïssait __**Konoha**__. Il avançait, toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort pour mettre à terme ce rêve horripilant où toute sa famille avait périt. Ce jour-là, il était au Pays de la Cascade parcourant les forêts pour se rendre le plus rapidement possible aux frontières du Pays du Feu. Sa ville natale l'attendait. Un sentiment d'excitation le parcourut, faisant trembler ses membres alors qu'il pensait à tous les supplices qu'il ferait vivre aux dirigeants. Un bruit le stoppa dans son avancé, infime bruit d'un plissement de tissus, d'un cœur qui bat la chamade, d'un être qui approche. Il se mit en garde prêt à abattre le pauvre innocent qui arriverait à sa rencontre. Il était près, l'attendant silencieusement et c'est là qu'il sortit. Son cœur arrêta de battre un infime moment lorsqu'un doux parfum d'été parvient à ses narines, lorsque la chaleur du soleil l'effleura, lorsque qu'un rayon de lumière l'illumina. Il n'aurait pas du, l'espace d'un instant, se laisser bercer par cette douce image; sublime couleur azurée. Pourtant son être, son âme lui criait d'aller vers lui; doux songe idyllique. Sasuke vivait d'un retour éphémère qu'il n'aurait cru si déroutant. _

- Ô non, je n'aurais pas dû.

_Doucement, l'être s'approcha de lui passant ses bras autour de son cou, l'entraînant vers un accueil qu'il croyait chaleureux. Sasuke se rectifia alors qu'il le frappait, poignardant sa poitrine d'un ardent coup de poing. Naruto lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il lui en voulait éperdument pour s'être enfuit si soudainement, il y a plusieurs années de cela. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit son regard s'imprégner de fines gouttelettes cristallines, il fondit à son tour; effervescence des souvenirs. Chacun d'eux avaient évolués d'une façon qui leur était propre, les obligeant à se redécouvrir, apprécier l'intégrité de leur coéquipier d'une lointaine époque. Portez par la fragile mélancolie qui l'animait, Sasuke passa ses doigts sur le visage de Naruto, parcourant d'une caresse les formes qui se présentaient à lui._

_- Sasuke, reviens avec moi._

_- Je ne peux pas._

_Soudainement, le bleu de son regard se fit plus dur, arrêtant les gestes de Sasuke qu'il se mit à croire comme étant déplacés. Jamais, jamais ces yeux ne lui avaient étés offert. Il croyait vraiment y être à l'abri pourtant. Il s'était fourvoyé dans sa conviction qu'il ne le toucherait jamais; léger pincement atteignant son coeur. Ce fut tout, Naruto n'insista pas, laissant le brun à ses souffrances, respectant son choix. Il se retourna, allant partir sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien lorsque Sasuke lui prit la main. Doucement, le blond fit volte-face, voyant pour la première fois, réellement, l'âme de son coéquipier, ses sentiments, ses maladresses ; il s'offrait à lui. _

_-_ Finalement, j'ai su.

_Les mois passèrent, tranquillement au gré des saisons. Leur relation avait évoluée, calme, douce alors qu'aucun d'eux n'auraient pu mettre un nom sur ces sentiments. Bien sûre, plus que simple amitié mais sans être pour autant de l'amour, de la passion, seulement des émotions. Les baisers s'échangeaient, les tendres touchés se multipliaient pourtant tout restait chaste. Naruto lui parlait souvent de Konoha alors que Sasuke faisait de même avec sa vie d'avant, celle qu'il voulait oublier, celle qu'il oubliait. Pourtant, le sujet revenait toujours sur une personne en particulier, sur __**elle**__. Fleur de cerisier aux manies changeantes, aimable telle une brise printanière ou alors froide comme les hivers glaciales. Ses yeux s'animaient d'une passion incomparable lorsqu'il parlait d'elle. Celle qui, pourtant, il ne voyait pas lorsque le regard de son ange se posait sur lui. Il la décrivait comme étant son âme sœur, sa source de courage, de réconfort. Dieu seul sait combien le cœur de Sasuke se serrait lors de certains passage, lorsque Naruto devenait bien trop expressif. _

- Si tu savais combien il t'aimait.

Sasuke pleurait, regardant Sakura qui ne pouvait que cacher d'une main ses lèvres tremblantes.L'Hokage ne pouvait s'empêcher de verser les pleurs qui l'envahissaient. Jamais elle n'aurait cru, que ce trio était autant uni par des liens qui lui étaient tout simplement impossible à d'écrire. Cet amour qu'elle voyait, était le plus pur, le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Sakura s'approcha de son ancien amour, celui auquel elle aurait pu mourir mais qui maintenant n'était plus qu'un lointain songe. Elle lui raconta, chuchotant ses paroles telle une douce berceuse, ce que lui ne savait pas.

_Sakura et lui courrait à travers les ruelles du village caché, plaisantant après avoir fait une blague à Konohamaru. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne se souciait plus de ce quoi elle pouvait bien avoir l'aire. Alors qu'ils courraient à en perdre haleine, Naruto s'arrêta soudainement, son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal. De plus en plus, son cœur souffrait du mal qu'il ne pouvait éloigné, des souvenirs qui l'envahissaient. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, passant tendrement une main tiède sur sa joue, le faisant poser ses yeux sur elle. Jamais il n'aurait survécu sans elle. Sakura comprenait sa douleur, la même qui avais jadis transpercée son cœur mais qui grâce à son coéquipier, avait su s'atténuer avec le temps. Elle le reconduit chez lui et y passa la nuit, à le bercer tendrement au creux de sa poitrine, apaisant ses cauchemars. Les habitants du village ne savaient comment prendre cette relation qui évoluait, était-elle dangereuse ? Ou simplement passagère ? Bien sûre, on avait peur que le démon ne s'en prenne à une médic-nin prometteuse, mais que pouvait-on faire ? Tous les deux avaient perdu l'âme de leur équipe. Alors on les laissait faire. Lorsqu'ils se prenaient par la main ; on ne faisait que détourner les yeux, lorsqu'ils ne laissaient plus personne entrer dans leur univers ; on ne faisait que les ignorer. De toute façon, tout le monde savait que l'Uchiwa était irremplaçable. Le seul qui avait eu l'audace de contrer la règle non-dite avait été ce Sai, garçon étrange qui avait peu à peu pris de plus en plus de place. Un jour, alors que l'équipe numéro 7 s'entraînait, tout avait dégénéré. Naruto avait frapper leur nouveau coéquipier après que celui ait osé insulter le déserteur, la jeune femme l'avait ensuite empoigné par le col de sa chemise et lui avait simplement dit de ne plus jamais recommencer. La bagarre avait fait le tour des shinobis et le lendemain, Sakura et Naruto s'étaient tenus par la main toute la journée, ignorant quiconque venait leur adresser la parole ; après cela Sai ne parla plus jamais de Sasuke. On compris bien vite que leur bulle s'était renforcée, qu'elle devait constamment plus hermétique aux autres contacts. L'ange et la Fleur de cerisier devenaient intouchable, eux seuls comptaient et seulement eux._

- Pourtant, il ne voyait que toi.

- Non, c'était toi qu'il voyait, Sasuke.

_Cette nuit là avait été l'une des plus horribles qu'elle n'ait jamais vécue. Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut pour réaliser que Naruto n'était plus à ses côtés pour l'apaiser. Sakura l'avait alors aperçu à la fenêtre, sur le balcon, la lune le surplombant de son infinie froideur luminescente. Il était là, le regard fixe vers un univers qui n'était connu que de lui-même. Le voyant ainsi, à quelques centimètres à peine de la chute, elle avait criée à s'en déchirer le cœur, versant des larmes de douleur. Elle avait eu si peur ce soir là, lorsqu'il s'était retourné le regard vide de toute vie, de le perdre pour toujours. Son ange avait alors murmurer des paroles à lui fendre l'âme. «Je n'ai plus rien, c'est terminé.» Cela avait été comme une sentence pour elle, Sakura n'aurait jamais cru que son dernier amour puisse être aussi atterré par autant pensées dévastatrices. Elle avait couru vers lui pour le serrer encore une autre fois contre son cœur, plus près encore de son âme pour qu'il sente qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour le soutenir. Naruto avait doucement reprit conscience, et avait entraîner sa compagne dans une dure étreinte, s'accrochant un peu plus au parfum de réconfort et ce laissa emporter par les méandres de sa douleur. Cette nuit là avait été une des plus horribles qu'il n'ait jamais vécu. Le souvenir de Sasuke ne faisait que le blesser davantage, l'entraînant vers la mort lentement. _

- Mais il s'est relevé, ne perdant pas espoir car ses rêves n'étaient seulement que l'espérance de ton retour. Jour et nuit, Naruto ne pensait qu'à toi.

Sasuke s'était effondré, baissant la tête jusqu'à touché le sol froid de sa tête. Le cri de désespoir qu'il le parcouru ébranla Sakura, la brûlant d'une marque atroce. Il ébranla Tsunade, les gens qui passaient par là, toucha le coeur même de Konoha. Sasuke Uchiwa perdit son âme à l'instant, l'amour de sa vie, son âme sœur, son tout. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire ; il avait été si stupide ! Elle tomba au sol également, telle une poupée de chiffon trop abîmée. Par les simples gestes de son ancien coéquipier elle avait compris l'horrible vérité qui se cachait derrière son retour ; ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire, tout était terminé. Sakura tendit une main tremblante vers lui, effleurant le sommet de son crâne si doucement qu'on aurait dit qu'elle hésitait, pourtant il releva ses yeux charbonneux humides de tant de larmes vers elle. Il s'approcha plus près et la serra dans ses bras affaiblis par le chagrin. Ils pleurèrent leur souffrance ensemble, ressemblant à deux amants au destin scellé par une fin tragique. Le fier Uchiwa et la farouche fleur de cerisier n'étaient plus. Pourtant tout ceux qui auraient assistés à cette scène n'auraient osés ne serait-ce la moindre remarque face à leur faiblesse. On ne leur en voulait pas et on ne leur en voudra jamais.

_Tout les deux avaient entrelacés leurs mains ce matin-là. Un paysage d'automne les accueillait depuis quelques semaines déjà, les feuilles aux couleurs chaudes, le vent se rafraîchissant. Au sublime décor naturel s'ajoutait le chant d'une immense cascade ; La Vallée de la Fin. Sasuke était devenu plus méfiant car ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés d'Otogakure, résidence de son ancien sensei. Cependant, son amour était près de lui, le rassurant par ses tendres sourires, ses baisers, sa chaleur. Mais en son cœur Naruto tremblait ; devrait-il lui aussi affronté Konoha, sa partie qu'il chérissait tant ? Jamais il ne pourrait s'y faire ; chaque fois qu'il imaginait la scène, cette dernière devenait un horrible cauchemar ou de ses mains tachées de sang, il enlevait la vie à ses propres camarades. Inlassablement il répétait les mêmes mouvements, arrachant le cœur encore gorgé de sang de sa douce Sakura … Il frissonna d'effroi. Sasuke se retourna vers lui, son visage marqué d'une inquiétude grandissante lorsqu'il aperçut que son ange pâlissait dangereusement. Se sentait-il bien ? Naruto lui sourit, et comme un imbécile, il oublia un instant la peine qu'il voyait au travers des yeux de son tendre amour, peut-être n'aurait-il pas du croire que ce n'était que passager. Alors il s'était élancé vers le vide, se dirigeant vers Konoha. Au moment même où les doigts de Sasuke cessèrent d'effleurer les siens, il crut défaillir, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines, déchirant ses artères. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible mourir de l'intérieur, souffrir aussi profondément par un si simple geste d'abandon. Oui, Sasuke l'avait abandonné au moment ou il ne l'avait plus touché, au moment ou il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner dans sa vengeance, au moment ou lui-même accepta. Ce fut à cet instant que tout bascula ; il sentit son cœur se tordre de douleur, une douleur qui avait si souvent ressentit lorsqu'il se repassait les horreurs de son passé, lorsque ses songes d'un Sasuke vengeur venaient le hanté. Son cœur si fragile de ses blessures jamais entièrement cicatrisées. Sasuke vit sur son beau visage des pleurs qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Pourquoi son ange le regardait avec ses yeux embués de larmes, des larmes si pures et si douloureuses qu'il crut à son tour qu'il allait pleurer ? Alors que Naruto aurait du s'accrocher à la branche, sa main s'érafla dans l'écorce du chêne, s'abîma dans la sève de l'arbre et son corps chuta vers le sol comme si celui-ci l'appelait. Il vit son Amour porté sa main maculée de sang à sa poitrine, il le vit se tordre sous la blessure des souvenirs qui se frayaient un chemin jusque dans sa mémoire. Oh, jamais il n'aurait cru que ses actes, ceux qu'il regrettait si amèrement en ce moment, oseraient le narguer jusqu'à aller recueillir ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. Ce pourquoi il sentait son organe se fendre en entier, détruis en millions de particules infimes et pour lequel il criait son désespoir à s'éclater les cordes vocales. Sasuke vit son compagnon se fracasser au sol, toujours aussi magnifique malgré l'auréole de sang qui projetait dans ses cheveux de soleil la couleur de la mort. Naruto lui brisa le cœur une dernière fois._

_- Sasuke… si tu savais comme Je t'aime…_

_Son ange lui avait murmuré ses paroles amoureuses comme jamais il ne lui avait dit. Il les lui avait répété plus de fois qu'il ne s'en souvenait. Lui, il avait seulement vu ses yeux d'azurs s'éteindre tranquillement à travers le brouillard de ses larmes. Il avait seulement vu son Amour lui sourire pour essayer de réchauffer son cœur meurtri par la chute invraisemblable de celui qu'il considérait comme invincible. Alors que Naruto s'éteignit, beau comme jamais il ne l'avait été, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de lui crier dans une éternelle litanie son amour en des «Ne me quittes pas» dévastateurs et des «Je t'aime» le déchirant toujours un peu plus._

- Ce jour là, je suis mort en même temps que lui …

* * *

Dieu du ciel, j'ai un peu honte quand même .. haha x)

Donc, c'était comment ? Pour une deuxième parution, on essaie du mieux qu'on peut, en relisant mon premier truc, j'ai vu à quel point c'était ordinaire XD J'ai même repéré des fautes horribles. Donc encore une fois, si vous en voyez ici aussi, on se gène surtout pas mais on reste poli enh ? J'accepte la critique tant que ça reste respectueux :)


End file.
